YOU
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku tergila-gila pada senyuman tipismu. Aku tergila-gila pada semua yang ada di dalam dirimu. Akankah kau melihat diriku yang selalu mengagumimu? (Summary gaje judul tidak sesuai) Mind to RnR?


**YOU**

_Disclaimer: __Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama__ and this plot belongs to Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Rated: T_

_Genre: __Tragedy__; Romance; Poetry _

_Character: __Hyuuga Neji; Tenten; Uzumaki Naru__ko__; _

_Pairing: __Neji X Tenten__ ; Neji X Naruko_

_Warning:_

_AU;__ OOC; gaje; aneh; abal2an; fluffy; miss-typo; dll. _

_Summary:_

_Aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku tergila-gila pada senyuman tipismu. Aku tergila-gila pada semua yang ada di dalam dirimu. Akankah kau melihat diriku yang selalu mengagumimu? (Summary gaje + judul tidak sesuai) __Mind to RnR?_

**.**

**.**

_**Iris lavendernya, itulah yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Rambut cokelat panjang itu, membuatku ingin sekali menyentuh rambut itu. **_

_**Namun, apakah aku bisa melakukannya?**_

Aku hanya bisa memandang ke arah luar kelas. Dari kelas ini, aku bisa melihat permainan basket yang dimainkan oleh sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat panjang itu. Permainannya keren. Hanya itulah yang dapat kupuji darinya.

Aahh.. Kenapa aku bisa memuja dia? Aku bingung dengan perasaan ini!

Wajahku memanas ketika melihat iris lavender dari pemuda yang diam-diam kusukai. Akupun membuang mukaku menghadap ke arah sensei yang mengajar.

"Tenten-chan, kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara dari sosok gadis yang berada di sampingku. Sosok gadis bersurai kuning pucat bermata violet yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabatku sendiri - Nakamoto Shion.

"Aaa, tidak apa-apa, kok." Bohong! Aku selalu berbohong tentang ini.

"Hontou? Kau masih memikirkan Neji-san, ya?" _**Bingo!**_ Kau benar, Shion-chan. Aku masih memikirkan dia.

"Tenten-chan, kau tahu kan kalau Neji-san itu sekarang bertunangan dengan Naruko-chan?" Tanya gadis itu.

Aku tahu itu, Shion-chan. Aku sangat mengetahui bahwa Hyuuga Neji itu sekarang bertunangan dengan Namikaze Naruko, sahabat kita sendiri. Namun, apalah dayaku. Aku tak bisa berhenti menyukai Hyuuga itu.

Aku hanya bisa memandang ke arah lapangan basket itu. Menatap sang terkasih dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hei, ayolah. Kan masih banyak lagi pria di luar sana. Bukan hanya Neji-san saja." Ucap Shion-chan yang berusaha membuatku bersemangat.

"Aku tahu itu, Shion-chan. Namun, jika kau berada di posisiku, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucapku tanpa melihat Shion-chan sekalipun.

Aku tak mendengar satu katapun dari bibir sahabatku. Mata violet itu hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arahku.

.

.

.

_**Kau tahu, mata ini tak sanggup untuk tidak memperhatikanmu di seberang sana. **_

_**Mata ini selalu menatap ke arah dirimu, dimanapun kau berada. **_

_**Namun, apakah engkau berbalas menatapku?**_

Hahh.. Kenapa dan kenapa. Itulah yang terus menerus pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalaku.

Kenapa aku mencintai dia?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan dia?

Kenapa aku mempunyai perasaan ini?

Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan bola mata cokelat ini menatap dirinya dari kejauhan? Dan yang terakhir?

Kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?

Argghh! Ini membuatku gila! Kenapa dia terus berkeliaran di pikiranku!

_**Beribu cara telah kugunakan. **_

_**Bermacam-macamlah hasilnya. Namun 1 kata dari semua itu. Gagal. **_

_**Aku gagal melupakanmu. **_

_**Apakah kau tahu cara menghilangkan perasaan ini?**_

Mata cokelat ini menatap ke sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang ada di Tokyo. Kemudian, mataku berbalik menatap sebuah _**notes**_ bersampul cokelat yang berada di pangkuanku.

Jemari lentikku menari-nari di atas kertas. Menuliskan semua keluh kesahku padanya. Mengungkapkan perasaan yang tak pernah bisa terucapkan oleh lisan.

Mata cokelat ini hanya bisa menatap, dan mengeluarkan air setiap harinya. Mulutku hanya bisa membisu tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tenten-chan!" Terdengar suara yang terasa tak asing bagiku. Suara sahabatku. Namikaze Naruko.

"A-aahh, Naru-chan. Doushite no?" Tanyaku heran.

"Nee, kau menulis apa?" Tanya Naruko-chan heran. Mata sapphire itu menatap ke arah buku notes milikku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"E-etoo, aku sedang-" belum sempat terjawab, terdengar suara..

"Hime, ini ramen untukmu." Suara itu. Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

Hatiku tertusuk ketika mendengar kata 'hime' dari bibir tipisnya. Perih. Itulah yang kurasakan.

"Anoo, Naru-chan, Hyuuga-san, aku pergi dulu, ya! Jaa!" Seruku lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah dengan cepat. Ingin sekali meninggalkan rasa perih itu dengan instan. Namun, hal itu tak bisa kulakukan

Mata cokelatku mulai berair. Air mata. Hahaha.. Air mata ini sudah biasa menghiasi hariku. Air mata inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu perasaanku padanya.

"Tenten-chan! Awas!" Aku tak mempedulikan ucapan Naru-chan. Aku terus berlari.

TIIN TIIN!

Aku melihat sebuah truk berada di depanku. Aku hanya bisa mematung, tanpa memindahkan diri.

BUAGH!

Aku merasa diriku terpental. Melayang jauh di angkasa.

Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk membuka mata cokelatku.

Hahaha.. Jika memang ini adalah akhir hidupku, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Aku memang pantas menerima ini.

Neji, terima kasih telah menghiasi hari-hariku.

Aku berjanji, aku takkan mengganggumu, ah! Maksudku, aku takkan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Naru-chan.

Sayonara..

**END OF TENTEN POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Iris lavender itu menatap isi buku notes di tangannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Antara senang, sedih, dan marah.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Iris lavender itu berbalik menatap tubuh gadis yang telah terbujur kaku itu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh gadis itu. Mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Tenten." Gumamnya. Ia tak tahu harus bilang pada siapa lagi.

"Jika seandainya kita saling terbuka, aku yakin kita takkan seperti ini." Mata lavender itu masih menatap tubuh itu.

Iapun menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah itu. Ia mengecup dahi gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Tenten."

.

.

.

Ending dengan gajenya

A/N:

Holla, minna-san! Nama saya Hayashi Hana. Saya merupakan author dari fandom sebelah. Hehehe.. Salam kenal.

Anoo.. FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk imouto saya tercintrong #plak! Maksudnya tercinta. Dia udah minta FF-nya sih.. -_-"

Hehehe.. XD

Anoo.. Kalau seandainya FF ini terdapat kesamaan ide, dll. Mohon maafkan Hana.

Dan buat adikku tersayang, kalau FF-nya enggak memuaskan, maafkan daku TAT. #nak!

Dan buat minna-san, gomen kalau FF ini tak terasa tragedy-nya..hontou ni gomennasai.. #ojigi

Yosh! Akhir kata..

Mind to Review?


End file.
